Sleeping LionPhan
by Sockofpancakes
Summary: Two boys are forced together in a college dorm but soon discover it's not as bad as they thought. (I'm terrible at summaries, sorry! First story!)
1. chapter 1

This is Phil's last year of university and saying he was excited would be an understatement. The previous years had been stressful, but also fun.

He was so very excited for this coming year, after having spent a summer on vacation, but there was one down side this year.

The Last years the dorms had been single housing. But renovations have happened and now each dorm consisted of two small rooms, one washroom, and a small sitting area with a microwave and a mini fridge.

This year, Phil gets a roommate assigned to him, and he really wasn't looking forward to that.

Less space.

A possibly annoying person.

A possibly dick of a human being.

Who knows?

All Phil knows is that he's dreading having a roommate.

 **Hello babes! Love you all btw!!because I'm so excited for this one.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **How are you? Tell me about your day!**

 **Also, babes, I'm just named each chapter after random songs and adding them to listen to. Most have nothing to do with the story other than that I was listening to them while writing!**

 **Anyway, hope your doing well! Enjoy the story, babes!**


	2. A Few More Of Your Least Favorite Things

_Build God, Then We'll Talk- Panic! at the Disco_

Phil fumbled with his keys outside of dorm number 30-11, adjusting his grip on his bag as he pulled out the respective key for the dorm and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open, shoving the key back in his pocket with his wallet.

White headphones hung loosely from his ears, blaring Panic! at the Disco into Phil's ears, him slightly bobbing his head along to the music with a small smile. The black haired boy dropped the bag in his hand against the wall, quickly working on slipping off his backpack as he looked around. His mysterious new roommate doesn't seem to be here yet, no trace of anyone but Phil.

He dropped his back pack with a sigh, slipping off his dirty converse(how does one have clean converse?) to reveal miss-matched socks. He pulled out his ear buds, cutting off the opening of The Black Parade. He put his phone and earbuds on a small table and walked around the small dorm.

Two doors on the opposite wall from the entrance had each a small whiteboard meant for writing names and messages, and a third door off to the left had the words 'bath' in neat letters on the front.

Phil made a quick decision and picked the left room, heaving his bags over to the door and flinging them onto the bed before turning to the whiteboard. He uncapped the whiteboard marker and stuck his tongue out slightly as he thought of something to write, only writing 'Property of Lester' on it for now, with a quick drawing of a radioactive symbol.

He laughed at the cheesiness of what he had wrote, it looked like he was a middle schooler. His tongue stuck between his teeth and giggles escaped him and his hand instinctively flew up to cover his mouth. It was kinda weird, standing alone in a small dorm laughing at yourself like a total idiot.

As Phil composed himself, he decided to look around the dorm more. The main room was simple like any other, a small wooden table with two chairs around it, in the corner closest the bathroom was a tiny kitchen-like area with a small counter space, a mini fridge and a microwave.

The other wall had a bland brown couch that looked comfortable enough, above it hung a simple painting of a purple house in the woods. It was cozy and nice.

The rooms each had a bed, a desk and a dresser but nothing much else and the bathroom was just a small space with a shower, toilet, and sink.

Phil smiled and went to unpack his clothes, most of his other belongings still in his car parked outside, and he only brought up clothing and important things like his laptop and phone charger.

While folding a jumper neatly, he heard a click of the front door unlocking and a feeling of anxiety suddenly flooded into his chest.

He threw the jumper onto his bed messily and peaked out his open room door to see possibly the most adorable human he's seen in a while.

He threw the jumper onto his bed messily and peaked out his open room door to see possibly the most adorable human he's seen in a while.

The boy was slightly tan, with lovely curls placed perfectly on his head like a crown of fluffy chocolate locks. He wore a too big pastel blue jumper with white stripes around the collar and curvy lettering spelling 'baby' on his chest. He wore black skinny jeans that fitted nicely around his legs(and quite better around his ass, though Phil refused to think of that.)

The boy's hands were covered by the sleeves of his jumper, only his fingertips visible from underneath them. His ears were pierced with simple black studs.

His cheeks were lightly tinted pink and and unfitting frown was set on his pink lips, his eyes looking saddened.

The boy seemed to be on the phone, and Phil shook his head to clean his mind and listen to what he was saying. He mentally slapped himself but he couldn't help but want to eavesdrop.

"I know... You don't need to worry, I-I'm sure i-" Whoever he was talking to seemed to cut him off, the boy's voice sounded nervous and maybe fearful?

"Bu-bunny, please... I'm s-sorry!" He flinched and moved the phone away from his ear slightly, his eyes darted around and he seemed to spot Phil staring. After a second he put it back to his ear and started to speak again, rushed and quiet... too quiet to hear properly, all Phil could make out is a fearful apology and a cautious goodbye.

The other boy shoved his phone into his pocket quickly and looked at Phil from across the room, nervously fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper.

Phil had moved to the doorway of his room, leaning against the frame with eyebrows raised but otherwise his expression was unreadable to Dan.

"Hey!" Phil put on a small, friendly smile. "I'm Phil. If... you don't mind me asking, who was on the phone? You didn't seem very happy during the conversation." Phil couldn't help but ask, he wanted to know who this... 'bunny' was.

"Oh, h-hi!" He gave a slight wave and seemed to force a smile onto his lovely face, the fake one didn't fit it. "Th-that was my bo-boyfriend, N-Noah... He's just... a bit frustrated about me leaving for school... and... stuff." The boy stared at the floor before he seemed to remember something and his head shot up to meet Phil's eyes for the first time and blue met brown for the first of many looks. "Oh, my na-names D-Dan!"

"Well, hello Dan! That jumper looks nice on you!" The compliment left Phil's mouth before he could think of it, and he soon felt his cheeks heat up and he realized what he said.

"Oh, thanks!" A small, genuine smile appeared on Dan's lips. "Noah said it didn't l-look good, he wanted me to get th-the sho— Never mind, thanks." The smile dropped

Phil looked confused for a second but shook it off. "This your first year?" When Dan nodded he continued. "Cool, it's really nice here! This is my fourth year, it's a great university!"

"Great.." Dan smiled quickly once more, before scurrying off into the remaining room and closing the door, a small click telling Phil the door was locked.

Dan's odd actions left Phil confused, but he shook it off. Dan seemed very shy and submissive, and his boyfriend was obviously upset about them being separated, which left Dan upset and not wanting to talk. Not much else to it.

Phil sighed, then turned to continue unpacking. His mind still thinking about his attractive younger roommate.

 **Hey babes! I hope you're doing well, as I'm not the greatest.**

 **It seems I can't keep food in my body long enough to make enough energy(but sick at the moment, caught a nasty bug.) but I can't miss school.**

 **Doesn't help that I can't ever sleep :p**

 **So, I'm low on energy but I am able to get through school and practices with help of my sleeping pills!**

 **Sorry if updates are slow, love you babes!~3**


	3. Sorry Babes AN

Sorry I've been inactive! I'm not good with time management :(, but I do love writing, so it's not hassle to write!

I wanted to do weekly updates, so, I'll try harder! The next chapter is in the making, get some fluffy in yo system before angst!

In the meantime, feel free to kik me and have a pleasent, friendly conversation! Kik is SocksIsntSad


End file.
